gym karaoke (Tsukkiyama one-shot)
by edgyfujoshi
Summary: Tanaka found a karaoke machine in the gym before volleyball practice and everyone's curious on how the sarcastic Tsukishima would sound singing. This is my first fanfic and i know nothing about writing but i hope you enjoy :)


**disclaimers****: I don't own haikyuu in any way, Haruichi Furudate does.**** Contains Boy x Boy**

It was a normal day at Karasuno, nothing really interesting happened until Tanaka finally opened the gym doors for this week's volleyball practice. There was a figure next to the equipment room, just standing there- in his mind he was thinking already thinking of crazy ideas like the figure being a cool monster that he would defeat and get praised by Kiyoko. Obviously he approached the figure without being that scared.

''Hm?''

_''__Oh. It was just a karaoke machine-''_

_''__TANAKA-SENPAI!'_' yelled the ball of sunshine Hinata, behind him was the rest of the club ready for volleyball practice

Now the rest of the volleyball club was here. They questioned why tanaka was beside a karaoke machine and honestly, so did tanaka. Anyway everyone gathered around the machine and sugawara lightly sighed-_ '' Tanaka, why is there a karaoke machine.. In the gym..?''_ Tanaka explained everything that happened since he came to the gym while hinata and nishinoya were already sharing ideas on what to do with the machine. _''so..uh...what are we gonna do with this..?''_ said yamaguchi with an awkward expression

**( timeskip )**

The volleyball club turned in the machine to the headmaster but he simply didn't care, therefore he let the club use it for the day. _''KIYOKO LETS SING TOGETHER!''_ yelled nishinoya and tanaka, _''..i wonder how tsukishima would sound if he sang…''_ asahi said under his breath. Suddenly all eyes shifted to asahi in a really dramatic way (he was terrified lol).

Daichi : _''Wait, i actually really wanna see that..''_

Kageyama : _''He always has headphones on so he should know some songs..''_

Hinata : _''TSUKISHIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAA! SING SOMETHINGGG~~~!''_

Daichi and Kageyama: _**''SHUT UP HINATA! YOUR BEING TOO LOUD!''**_

The tall blonde glared at the rest of the team, but in a really cold way- more cold than usual. _''Daichi , no you don't. Shut up king, just shut up. Hinata i can literally STEP on you, i suggest you also shut up.'' _Sugawara however offered Tsukishima strawberry cake if he sang, Tsukishima declined but it wasn't over yet.

Sugawara: _''-and a picture of yamaguchi eating a __Crêpe.''_

Yamaguchi: _''WHERE DID YOU-''_

Tsukishima: _''fine, deal. I'll only sing one song though. Don't get your hopes up.''_

Yamaguchi: _''WHY DO YOU WANT A-''_

**_and so it was decided. the karasuno volleyball club was going to skip practice and instead do karaoke, how did Daichi even allow this?_**

**(Timeskip to Yamaguchi and Tsukki's time to sing)**

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi decided to do a duet together and had finally picked a song, Yamaguchi was pretty scared since he isn't a big fan of music or eyes specifically on him, but he was with Tsukishima so he felt more safe. now the original song they picked was a random Hatsune Miku song but the rest of the team, they pretty much forced them to sing a [insert your favorite romance song here] , and so they did. _''this is really really stupid..''_ tsukishima said with his signature irritated look (but with a light blush), Yamaguchi just sofly chuckled and so they got on the stage. They were finally going to sing a stupid love song. Their stupid love song.

The music started and Yamaguchi started the song with a soft, quiet voice then progressing to a normal volume- the main thing was how he sounded. he sang like an ANGEL, yet Yamaguchi didn't realize it. when Tsukishima heard his voice sing those cliche lyrics he suddenly had a shocked face with alot of blush rising to his cheeks,_ ''so cute..''_ he thought. The rest of the team stared at him in awe and Sugawara had a little tear in his face on how well he sounded and how touching the lyrics were (wow, what a mom). then it was Tsukishima's line- he sang in a calm soothing tone, Yamaguchi was blushing SO MUCH that his freckles couldn't even hide them. he felt more safe somehow, even though he wasn't scared of anything at the moment. the next line needed both of the boys to sing TOGETHER. their eyes met, both were somehow shining. their voices mixed well together and its unexplainable how- like salt and sugar, sorta.

The song was over, then Tsukishima had a light smile. No- not his sarcastic smirk that pisses everyone off, a genuine smile that everyone thought was impossible for him to have. When the freckled boy Yamaguchi saw that smile, he was blushing heavily and still shocked from Tsukishima's voice. he felt like his heart had been pulled out of his chest (in a good way i guess?). The rest of the team started clapping, then they walked off the stage. _''your really good yamaguchi.. like REALLY good..'' _Yamaguchi immediately denied him but he got cut off my Tsukishima. _''-you need to know how great you are yamaguchi. Your a freakin' angel and it pains me when you don't see that in yourself.'' _

_**They had finally confirmed their feelings they had for each other. Also Tsukishima later received that pic of Yamaguchi eating a crepe from Suga**_


End file.
